Shokugei no Unmei no Akai Ito
by Scarecr0w99
Summary: A Shokugeki SoRina story that i thought about. Will be mainly focused on the relationship between Soma and Erina. AU Rated M for flexible writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Shokugei no Unmei no akai ito**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no soma. All rights go to their owner

 **WARNING:** This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Please be kind :3

Please read and review, anyone who wants to help me beta read is also welcome.

* * *

As Soma walked through the gates of Totsuki Academy, he though to himself that his life was about to change. For better or for worse, there's only one way to find out.

As he strolled through the campus grounds, trying to find the location where he was supposed to go to take his entrance exam, he felt very out of place as everyone around him had butlers and were all wearing high class suits, while he on the other hand, was just wearing his clothing from the diner that his father, Yukihira Joichiro, ran.

When he finally found the examination hall, he was greeted by hundreds of people packed into the hall, waiting anxiously for the entrance exam.

Finally, a door on the far side of the hall opened and two young female's walked in. As Soma was so far back in the hall, he could not make out what the two girls looked like.

 _Why does she look so familiar?..._

The moment the two examiners walked into the hall, Soma could see that everyone in the room suddenly got extremely nervous. Then she spoke.

"I was entrusted with today's entrance examination. My name is Nakiri Erina"

Soma could hear his fellow applicants talking among themselves about the beauty with honey-blonde hair that stood in front of them. When he heard the examiners name, his golden eyes turned soft as he took in the blonde's whole form, from her flawless skin, to her wavy blonde hair, to her long slender legs that was shown off with the Totsuki uniform that she was wearing.

 _I wonder if she remembers me after all this time_

"What is the test that I have to give?" Erina asked her trusty assistant, Hisako.

"I'll read it now. First is an interview in groups of ten based on the application forms. After that, a test of practical cooking skills with three difference dishes. Those who pass will have to," Hisako was cut off when Erina exclaimed "Hmph, how worthless. Bring out the kitchen tables!"

As Erina examined the ingredients laid out before her, she stopped and picked up a chicken egg. "The main ingredient is an egg. Make one dish. Those who can satisfy my tongue will earn their admission to Totsuki" after a slight pause, Erina gave off a menacing grin and said "because im in a good mood today, I'll give you one minute to withdraw from the examination if you want"

Right after those lines, hordes of people rushed for the door, screaming about how they needed to get as far away as possible from that monster.

Soma gained a tick mark on his head thinking: _Cowards, if they are all so scared of a simple test they have no right to become chefs_

"Erina-sama, is this really ok? With this no one will—"

Soma stood there quietly observing the two beautiful ladies, wondering when they would notice that there was one applicant who was still here.

"Didn't you see? They were all hopeless garbage. I won't waste my time on these kinds of people. Is that the end of today's schedule? I want to try making a new dish in my room." Hisako's eyes widened comically at the honey blonde's statement. She also unconsciously started drooling and her eyes gained a dreamy like looks, this was not lost of him and Erina as a smirk appeared on both of their faces.

"What happened, you look like you want something, do you want to have the right to sample my dish?"

"I-I want… it"

"FuFu… what a greedy girl, ill be sure to reward you for all your hard work" with a smirk on her face, Erina turned away from Hisako with closed eyes, before saying "I have to report to Ojii-sama that the number of successful applicants is **ZERO** "

Soma finally decided to voice "cough-cough, ano, when can I make my dish?" Erina, and Hisako frozed, before turning around to look for the owner of that voice. Erina's eyes hardened before motioning for Hisako to give her this applicants folder.

However, before she could read it, it was snatched out of her hands by the boy standing in front of her. She stumbled back in shock before taking a good look at the brave fool who wanted to take her entrance exam. He had spikey, messy red hair, Golden eyes that radiates warmth, and when she saw the logo on his shirt, she let out a gasp of surprise. She quickly schooled her thoughts " _theres no way that it is him-right?_ " before exclaiming, "You can start whenever, you have ten minutes to cook me a dish which features eggs."

As he started cooking, Erina and Hisako took the time to observe Soma's mannerisms and they were impressed, the way that he handled the tools, the way he moved around the kitchen and the way he held himself screamed that he was a chef with actual kitchen experience, unlike most of the other applicants.

Erina walked closer to try to figure out what he's making,

"Ne, Yukihira-Kun, just what are you making for me?"

Erina was surprised when he turned around with a mischievous look in his eye and replied, "EH!? You've seen his much and you still don't remember? I'm making Furikake Gohan!"

Erina gained a tick mark on her forehead as she thought he was messing around with her, when suddenly, she remembered a moment from ten years ago and muttered under her breath, "Transforming Furikake Gohan" when she uttered those words, Soma gained a small grin on his face and said mentally,

"She finally remembers me"

* * *

Hehe cliffhanger-chan makes her first appearance.

I hope you guys enjoy this. Any helpful comments are much appreciated!

I'll try to update as often as possible.

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu


	2. Chapter 2

**Shokugeki no Unmei no Akai Ito Chapter 2**

Here is chapter 2 ^.^ I did not expect to write this so quick but i was inspired =P.

As always read and review!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Transforming Furikake Gohan" when she uttered those words, Soma gained a small grin on his face and said mentally,

"She finally remembers me"

Just as Erina was about to speak, Soma gently placed a bowl of piping hot rice with a side bowl filled with to an outsider, what appeared to be ordinary scrambled eggs, but Erina knows better.

"Do you really think Erina-sama would approve of eating this?"

"Do it, pour it over the rice"

Hisako flinched back at the soft and tender sounding voice of her mistress. As she turned towards Erina, she gasped at the look her mistress was giving the dish that normally she would throw into the trash without a second thought.

Erina was looking at the bowl of rice with eagerness and hunger.

What was it about this boy that made her mistress want to eat such a simple looking dish?

What happened next was magical, when Soma poured the bowl with eggs onto the rice, Hisako saw small brown looking gelatinous substances, that she had not seen before, melting, releasing an incredible rich smell of chicken, at the same time, coating the rice and eggs making the dish look incredibly appetizing to the eye.

When Erina went and took a small bite, she smiled and started to eat more of it. Hisako stood at the side in bewilderment, thinking, "why is Erina-sama enjoying this dish so much. Isn't it just a plebian dish?"

As Erina ate the dish, she looked at Soma with a loving look in her eyes.

-Flashback to when they were five years old-

A five-year-old Nakiri was seated next to her grandfather, Nakiri Senzaemon, watching their new chef, Saiba Joichiro, along with his son, Yukihira Soma, cook in the kitchen. She watched them with large curious eyes wondering how someone her age, could be cooking in the kitchen with a chef that even her grandfather approved of. She quickly dismissed his cooking as nothing worthy to eat.

She could not help but be curious at what little Soma was making as she watched him chop the onions with care and precision and could not help but ask, "Ano Soma-kun, what are you making?" Erina giggled as Soma jumped in fright as he did not notice her creep up behind him.

He took a couple deep breaths and said with a large grin on his face "Furikake Gohan" before bursting out into laughter as Erina face faulted and screamed, "how dare you make me something that is meant for poor people with no culinary tastes!"

Soma simply replied, "this isn't an ordinary Furikake Gohan Hime-sama, you will have to wait to find out what's so special about it." Before turning back to the counter top to continue preparing his ingredients.

-Flashback end-

Erina was brought out of her daydream when Hisako started snapping her fingers in front of her face trying to get her attention. "Yes Hisako, what seems to be the problem?"

"Erina-sama, you were looking off into space, are you feeling alright? Was there something in the dish that upset you?" asked a concerned Hisako.

Erina quickly shook her head in disagreement saying "no, I was just reminiscing to when I first tasted this dish, a dish that was made specially for me by my then friend, now fiancé" before quickly covering her mouth alarmed that she had just blurted out her greatest secret to the world.

Hisako's jaw dropped in shock that her best friend/mistress was engaged, without her knowing about it. She could not but feel a little hurt that Erina did not trust her enough to share that information with her. She quickly shook that feeling off before exclaiming, "You, engaged, wha… w-when was this! Who are you engaged to? Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?"

Hisako's questions hit Erina like a freight train and looked down in guilt that she did not tell her best friend that she was engaged for so many years. Just as she was about to reply to Hisako, she felt two arms hug her from behind and a hot breath next to her ear saying,

"Let's see, we got engaged when we were five, it was an arranged marriage that her grandfather and my father made, Erina didn't tell you because she wasn't allowed to and to answer your final question, she trusts you, but this is, well was, a family secret." Soma nudged Erina at his last line, who in turn, turned away with a blush on her face pouting at him.

Soma simply laughed, kissed her forehead and said, "Erina-chan, you're as tsundere as ever, and your pout is cuter then from when we were kids."

Erina, blushing up a storm, elbowed him before huffing out, "and you're still the same idiot from back then, lets go Hisako, I have to report to Ojii-sama that one idiot managed to pass my entrance exam"

Hisako somehow managed to break out of her daze and quickly followed Erina out of the room, not before taking a brief glance back at Soma in confusion then following Erina out.

When they entered Erinas study, Hisako could not help but blurt out, "Erina-sama, is that b-boy really your fiancé? I mean, if he was, how did you not recognize him until the end?"

Erina took a moment to compose herself, she turned to look out the window before replying in a soft tone, "yes, Yukihira Soma is in fact my fiancé." Erina took a short breath before continuing, "It's been around ten years since I last saw my fiancé. He left with his father to travel the world when we were six. He has changed in more ways then I can count. However, he still has the same confidence that endures you to him, he still has that stupid grin of his, his hair is messy as always and his eyes are still the same golden color that I find myself getting lost in."

Hisako was surprised at the soft tone that her mistress used to describe Soma. She gave Erina a soft smile saying, "You sure love him a lot, don't you?" making herself comfortable in the chair opposite Erina's. Erina nodded her head hesitatingly blushing, "mhm I do love Soma-kun". Hisako grinning playfully said, "I need to hear more about this Soma that managed to snag your heart."

Erina turned around with a resigned and embarrassed look on her face and said "Hai, I guess I owe you that much. I'll tell you the story of how Soma and I came to be engaged." At the same time, Soma was conversing with Nakiri Senzaemon in his office.

* * *

:o what is Director-sama and Soma talking about?

Stay tuned for the story between Soma and Erina :3

I will try to upload the next chapter in the next couple of days!

As always, read and review. Ja ne


End file.
